


Please Say Yes (You're Killing Me Slowly)

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Just Say Yes, M/M, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Top Deputy, handjobs, humor?, i dunno, semi-public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: John finds Dusty in the woods behind his ranch.~~~~~~~Tags... Plus Characters... Equals a fucking hilarious thing at least to meI'm very bad at naming my Fics +.+





	Please Say Yes (You're Killing Me Slowly)

 He just has to liberate the Ranch, its the last outpost he needs to liberate in the Valley, he sighs and slides down the tree he's hiding behind. He shouldn't be doing this, these people don't deserve people to feel guilty about killing them... but... its hard not to, they've been through so much, and Joseph is just putting them through more...

 "Heeeyyy, Deputy, nice to see you, but its a little rude of you to trespass..." John purrs from beside the tree.

 Dusty jumps, 'I take everything back, oh sweet baby Jesus give me the power to defeat these hoes.' he thinks to himself, "How did you know I was here..?" he asked.

 "Coming here in a plane and landing it a couple miles away isn't that subtle..." he said, seemingly disappointed.

 The Deputy exhaled, "Well, you got me, go ahead and throw me in your basement or kill me." he replied, unimpressed.

 John briefly had a worried look on his face, quickly returning to his usual happy go lucky shit. "I'm just here to talk, and you don't talk when your bound or imprisoned..."

 "Well lets be honest," he started as he stood up, dusting of his pants, "who would..?" he asked, walking away.

 John ran up beside him, walking at the same pace as the Rookie, "Hey, I'm trying to be nice, why won't you listen to me?" he whined.

 "Because of what you and your family have done to the past residents of this area," he said coldly.

 "We gave everyone a chance, its their fault if they didn't accept our offer. We wanted to help them, to save them, but they took their chances and threw them away." John spat.

 "Well, you guys never gave us the chance you did to the people residing here originally, you tortured and drugged us so you could get what you wanted, and when that failed, you tried to turn us against eachother."

 "I gave you chances time and time again, but you refused to take me up on my offers, we were meant to me together, I... I've tried to show you, but you just don't understand, or at least don't care." he spat.

 Dusty stopped and looked at the shorter man, "You tried to drown me the first time we met, Joseph had to call you off."

 "I wouldn't have drowned you, you were just radiating sin and I had to try again.." he said softly, staring at a bush beside them.

 Dusty grabbed his neck and pushed him against a tree, making John let out a soft grunt. "Why should I believe you?" he breathed in his ear.

 John shuddered, "While I haven't earned your trust, I still have ways to do so..." he whimpered.

 "And how would you do such a thing..?" Dusty asked, genuinely curious.

 John smiled slightly before grabbing Dusty's hand and pressing it against the bulge in his pants. Dusty's eyes widened and he pulled back, "Okay, why the fuck are you hard?"

 John looked him over, "I told you, we were meant to me together..."

 Dusty laughed, "Jesus Christ all mighty, you should be in the Cult of Hurk!" he choked out.

 When Dusty looked back at the other man, noticed he had a frown on his face.

 "Sorry, I just can't believe that someone as powerful as you would have a hard-on for me..."

 John narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to Dusty, "Well you better believe it," he stated, closing the distance between them. It was sloppy, sure, but it was nice. Dusty placed his hands on John's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. John pulled away first, desperately needing air, placing his head on Dusty's shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. Dusty moved his hands, slowly sliding them back to grip John's ass, causing his breathing to hitch. 

 "If you want, we can stop while were ahead, but, I am willing to take this further." Dusty said in his ear, voice a low rumble, and at that, John pulled back, undoing his belt.

 "H... How would you like me?" he asked hesitantly. 

 Dusty looked around, he saw there was an old tree stump that looked like it had belonged to a very large tree, he took his sweatshirt off and set it down on the stump, "Lie down on top of that," he stated.

 John complied, taking his vest and button up off before lying down with his upper body on the sweatshirt and his lower body hanging off the edge. He watched as Dusty slowly pulled his pants down, leaving kisses in their wake, he took his shoes off, setting them to the side, doing the same with John's pants when they were off. Dusty kneeled in front of him, spreading his legs before licking his hole, making John gasp. Dusty reached up and spread his cheeks, in order to get better access, soon adding one, two, three fingers into the mix. Feeling satisfied with how stretched John was, he stood up, unzipping his jeans and pushing them, along with his underwear, down around his ankles. He got some saliva on his hand and lubed his dick up, pushing in slowly until he bottomed out, both of them groaning. "This is gonna hurt, but not for long, alright, baby?"

 John let out a soft noise when he heard the pet name and nodded. Dusty started moving slowly, trying to get John use to it at first, slowly but steadily going faster. Dusty pulled out after a few minutes, making John whimper at the loss. "Do you want to ride me?" he asked.

 John nodded and stood, almost falling, but being caught by Dusty. Dusty sat on his sweatshirt, letting John straddle him. John looked down, grabbing Dusty's dick and positioning it in front of his entrance, slowly sinking down on it. He looked at Dusty, connecting their lips again, and grinding their hips together, pulling noises from both of them. "I... I think I-'m close.." he panted out.

 "Me too..." Dusty breathed, wrapping his hand around John's cock and pumping.

 John came with a cry, his seed coming out in ropes across his and Dusty's chests, Dusty coming deep inside him. "We should do this again sometime, preferably inside." Dusty said, petting John's head with his clean hand.

 "Yeah, that sounds good..." he said with a smile, pressing another kiss to Dusty's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A week later, when Joseph called all the heralds to his church for a meeting, Jacob stared at John, "So, how does Dusty feel?" He asked, wolfish grin spread on his face.  
>  Joseph and Faith stopped talking and looked over at John, who's face had gone beet red, "Yeah, to bad you'll never be able to slap that ass!" he shouted, running out of the church with Joseph scolding him for his use of bad language from the church.


End file.
